Loyalty
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: Sequel to Planned Romance. Kaoru and Satomi's wedding is coming up fast, and the bride-to-be decides to get the host club back together for the first time since their graduation. However, with their arrival comes a slew of personal problems Satomi never thought they would have, and she feels the need to dig through them for her old friends. She had no idea what could really happen.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Satomi, look at this theme! Isn't it _beautiful_?"

"Miyomi, I'm not going to tell you again. This is not your wedding, it's your sister's."

On one side of the couch, Satomi looked up from the catalog she had been leafing through, smiling as her younger sister pouted at her side. On Miyomi's other side, their mother was flipping through her own catalog and chiding the younger girl again.

"Let her have her fun, Mother," Satomi said lightly, looking over at the theme in question. "In just a few years, it'll be _her _turn, right?"

"Ugh! I don't even want to think about that right now," Mrs. Asara groaned, tossing her hair and flipping the pages. "All this planning! It wasn't nearly as hectic back in my day!"

"That isn't what Grandmother tells us," Miyomi remarked, holding up another picture for her sister. "How about this one? Do you like it?"

"_Miyomi_." Mrs. Asara couldn't help but change her tune once she saw the picture. "Oh, that _is _a nice one. Such a pretty shade of green..."

Miyomi had graduated from Ouran High just two months before, and the timing couldn't be more perfect. At least, that was what the Asara and Hitachiin families had ended up deciding on. With things winding down and the two fiancees having been out of school for a year, things were falling into place, and preparations for the wedding were finally underway. Mrs. Hitachiin had put herself in charge of designing all the outfits needed for the occasion, and was spending more than enough time at Asara Manor, taking measurements and chattering excitedly about color schemes and fabrics. Akiko, always the dutiful maid, often found herself entertaining the bubbly woman and learning a lot more about clothes designing than she had ever expected to. The two fathers had been spending more time together as well, although they tended to steer clear of the houses and the wedding-related craziness inside, and would usually go golfing, surprisingly enough. As for the twins themselves...well, they tended to stay out of the preparations as well, although they did find themselves being dragged along with their mother every now and again. Satomi couldn't blame them, in all honesty- as excited as she was about her wedding, all this talk of schedules and reservations and preparations did tend to get pretty insane, and being hit with so many details at once nearly made her head spin every now and again. Even so, it was hard to be angry at much these days, the way she had seen brides get on television. Really, she was just at ease about the wedding as a whole. They had just over an entire month to finish preparations, and then there would be a lovely, end-of-summer wedding by a lake. Maybe the two mothers were right, and the countless things that could go wrong would, but she didn't mind all that much. She would have a good time, she already knew that. And so, with that in mind, she was happy.

"How about hairstyles? Will you let me have a say on that?" Miyomi asked hopefully, holding up a new catalog. Mrs. Asara bit her lip, taking the catalog and flipping through it gingerly.

"Oh, they're all very nice, but..." Now she looked at the bride-to-be, eying her short hair and frowning. "All these styles are suited for longer hair, Satomi. I don't suppose you'd consider growing it out at least for the wedding?"  
"Not a chance, Mother," Satomi replied without missing a beat, smiling widely. Her mother rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"I didn't think so." She turned back to the catalog, but only for a moment. "Ah! I forgot to mention. Hikaru and Kaoru are coming over tomorrow with their mother. Satomi, you and Kaoru need to talk about the guest list, so we can have invitations made and sent out by the end of the week. Give it some thought tonight, understood?"

_The guest list...? _Satomi hadn't even considered who else would be coming to her wedding. She knew that all the extended family members would be there, as well as Akiko and her family, but who else would appreciate the invitation? She had made some pretty good friends at the summer classes she had taken right after high school, so she could invite them if there was enough room, and she still had the numbers of some of the kids from school...

Her eyes widened now as the idea came to her. Of course, she would have to ask Kaoru, considering what she was asking for, but maybe...

"Mother, look! There's an entire bit here on accessorizing for short hair! She won't have to cut it after all!" Miyomi announced proudly, holding up the pages. "What do you think, Satomi? I think the ribbons are really cute, but you could also-"  
"Miyomi. This is _not _your wedding," Mrs. Asara repeated, the voice she used especially for warnings coming into play. Satomi giggled fondly, returning to the pictures for the time being. As for her idea...it was worth a shot, she decided. After all, she did miss them a bit.

_Author's Note: Oh, my goodness. I have no idea what inspired me to re-read Planned Romance, and then decide to write a sequel. But it's happening now, and we'll see where it goes from here. As for my other long-terms, they're getting closer to done, and I _promise _I'm not going to start any more until I finish at least a few of them. I swear. Anyway, welcome to new readers, and welcome back to those of you who remember the Planned Romance days! Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello~? Sleepyhead?"

"Erm...mister, as cute as this is, I was under strict orders to keep you out of Satomi's bed..."

"Aw, come on! I'm not under the covers!"

Satomi's eyelids finally fluttered open, accompanied with a tired groan in response to the two talking just feet above her head. She found herself eye-to-eye with Kaoru, and simply shooed him away before pulling the blankets over her head again. She felt Akiko take a seat at the foot of her bed, poking her in the side as she spoke.

"You have to get up now," she announced, a trace of sympathy in her voice. "Mrs. Hitachiin and the twins are here on wedding business."  
"Surprise, surprise," the younger girl grumbled. "Why are they here so early?"

"It's half past one." Now Satomi sat up, eyes wide.

"Eh? You mean I missed breakfast? Damn it, Miyomi told me we were having your omelets!"

"I can make you an omelet later," Akiko pointed out. "Please, get up. Your father instructed me not to leave you two alone in here." She gave Kaoru a withering look as a sly smile came over his face and he leaned in closer.

"How come?"

"You _know _how come," Akiko snapped, her face reddening. Satomi swung her legs over the side of the bed, laying a hand on her fiancee's back.

"Don't tease her, Kaoru," she commanded him, smiling warmly nonetheless. "Come on. Akiko, I'm out of bed now, see? You can leave us here. We'll be good," she added with a wink. The maid sighed, her face still pink as she bowed.

"A-as you wish. But don't do anything that'll get me in trouble!" she warned before seeing her way out of the room. Now the girl smiled widely, leaning over to knock Kaoru on the head before turning to her wardrobe.

"You know how she is," she pointed out, grabbing a few things here and there before slamming the drawers closed again with a triumphant huff. The redhead rolled his eyes, standing up as well and leaning on the wall. "Shield your eyes," Satomi added, holding up the clothes meaningfully. Once Kaoru was obediently facing the other wall, she ditched her pajamas, chatting all the while. "So, what's the deal today? Mama Hitachiin has to take more measurements?"

"No, no," Kaoru replied, snickering. "Not that I know of. She wants to talk color schemes."

"Color schemes? Hasn't she already started on the dresses?"

"I'm talking about the _napkins_, Satomi. She wants those to match, too." Satomi rolled her eyes, pulling her shirt over her head and turning the boy back to face her. "Nice hair," he added, observing her wild bedhead.

"Shut up. Your mom's quite the-"

"Nut-job?"

"_Coordinator_. I was going to say coordinator," the girl insisted, brushing her hair out as she spoke. Kaoru smirked now, reaching forward to link his arms around Satomi's waist before pulling her back to him.

"She's gonna be related to you, too. Soon enough." Satomi grinned despite herself, returning the embrace. She still wasn't quite used to it, she had to admit. His hugs made her feel like she was back in high school all over again.

"I guess so. U-um...then, why are you here?" she asked dazedly, pulling back so she could look up at him. "And Hikaru? You two never seemed too interested in napkins."

"Mother told me that you and I need to start making a guest list. We've got to get the invitations made. Hikaru just tagged along to chat up Akiko, as usual."

"He still thinks that'll happen, does he?" Satomi asked teasingly, sticking out her tongue. Hikaru had made a certain off-hand remark about her maid the first time he had met her, and the chase had been on ever since. It was almost endearing. "Guests...you know, I've never actually thought about it." Kaoru nodded in agreement, biting his lip and letting go of her so that he could start pacing.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious we're inviting our extended families, and if Akiko has any nearby family members, we could invite them, too. Did you stay in touch with anyone from those classes you took after graduation? We could invite them." Satomi frowned as well, leaning against her wardrobe as the thoughts from yesterday popped up again. It was a little uncanny, how on-point Kaoru had just been, but he was leaving a certain group out.

"We could invite the guys from the host club."

"The...the host club?" Kaoru's shoulders tensed up, and he gritted his teeth, shaking his head slowly. "Satomi, we can't do that...I-I mean, I haven't talked to a single one of them since we graduated! Have you?"

"I haven't, but there's always a time to start."

"Sure, but at our _wedding_? Maybe you forgot, but I remember you dating Mori for a little while there! You don't invite your ex to your wedding, that's a rule that's been around for centuries. Plus...remember when Hikaru and Haruhi broke up?" Satomi winced, nodding reluctantly. She didn't remember it vividly, but she knew it hadn't been on good terms, to say the least. It had also involved three broken vases, a lot of yelling, and Hikaru eating almost a literal ton of cookies.

"I suppose you've got a point," she admitted, rubbing her arms for comfort and keeping her eyes down. Kaoru softened a little now, smiling weakly at his pouting fiancee.

"Don't sulk."

"Who's sulking?" Before she knew it, Satomi felt his hand under her chin and her head being moved so that they were making eye contact again.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Now the girl beamed, excited at her small victory. Score one for feminine charms. "But," Kaoru added, holding up a finger, "I'm going to have to talk to Hikaru about it first. If I can't convince him, they can't come. Fair enough?"  
"Fair enough," Satomi agreed, wrapping her arms around him nonetheless. "Tell him Akiko wants to do it." All this earned her was an affectionate knock on the head.


End file.
